The Hatter's Love
by Fairie Cute
Summary: Alice is tired of her high class life so she tries to escape it, ending up in the arms of a Hatter. Alice Mad Hatter love!
1. The Beginning

**FairieCute: Gosh it took 4ever to think of wat 2 write…..well, hope u enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

'_I hate these stupid parties! I wish my mother would stop trying to marry me off to her rich "friends" .'_

Alice sat in the carriage in silence, sulking. She had been awoken very early, forced into a corset, and given no breakfast.

"Alice, dear. You shouldn't scowl like that, it's not very becoming." Alice's mother scolded.

Alice only scowled more. She gave her sister a swift glance. Her sister merely ignored Alice and stared out the window.

'_Ever since she married that reserved, scumbag Governor, it seems like her fiery personality has been squelched.'_

Alice looked out the window at the huge house coming up over the hill.

The carriage turned the corner, entering the long drive way. She was thrown slightly into her sister. Alice's touch seemed to scare her out of a trance.

"Can't you keep yours hands to yourself for once?" Margaret hissed.

Alice recoiled at her sister's poisonous words.

It had only been two weeks ago that her sister had walked in on her husband kissing Alice. She had been so consumed by the fear of losing her husband, that she hadn't even considered the fact that her sister could be innocent. This is what angered Alice the most.

As the carriage came to a stop the three women filed out into the courtyard. As they approached the already started party a very fat women waddled her way over to them in a sweaty hurry.

"Good morning, Mrs. Underhill, how are you…um…today?" Alice's mother took a slight step back from the fat women sweating profusely.

"Oh my…(winded gasp) I shall be fine now that you…(winded gasp) and your beautiful daughter are here (winded gasp)." Mrs. Underhill fanned herself.

Seeming to regain her composure she continued. "My dear Patrick is very excited to meet your little Alberta, I mean Alice." Ms. Underhill chuckled.

"Yes well…we too are excited about the engagement." Alice's mother put on her famous lady-of-high-society mask. She had arranged this engagement only a week after Alice's father's funeral, for fear of losing their place in the world of class.

"If you'll accompany me over to the courtyard, I'll let my Patrick know his fiancée is here." Mrs. Underhill began to waddle off in the opposite direction.

'_I wonder if a make a run for it now, if these shoes will support me to the end of the driveway?'_

As she approached the crowded courtyard Alice watched all the people around her stop what they were doing and stare at her. Soon after the engagement, she had heard people talking about her family. They'd seen right through the ever so convenient promise. Alice longed to stick her tongue out at the stuffy people.

"Patrick! Patrick dear."

A tall, lanky boy popped his head up at the sound of his mother's bellowing. His curly brown hair was gelled back horribly, and his shoulders sort of hunched.

"Mother what is it? I told you I was going to go play croquet with Shamus!"

Alice stifled a chuckle. Everyone knew why Mrs. Underhill had agreed to this suspicious engagement so quickly. She wanted nothing more than for her son to marry a _woman_ and give up on his _childish ways_.

Alice couldn't help herself. "I'm sure Shamus wouldn't mind giving you up for your fiancée." He knew she didn't just mean for awhile.

"Patrick this is Alice Liddel, your fiancée ." Mrs. Underhill pushed Alice towards Patrick.

Before Patrick could utter a word out of his terrible thin chicken lips he was interrupted by a man advancing toward their group.

"Good I finally found you darling." A nastily, familiar voice called from their left.

The well-to-do man with amazing good looks strode his way over to Alice's sister. "Margaret I'm so happy I found you. I had to work late so I wasn't on time." The Governor glanced up and down Alice swiftly.

'_I'm sure you had a lot of work…That's a lovely shade of lavender lipstick you're wearing on the back of your neck.'_

"Well, Patrick why don't you escort Alice around and show her the house she shall soon be living in." Mrs. Underhill said quickly.

'_Wow she is quick to leave us alone. She must be hoping I'll be man enough for the both of us and throw myself at him. Ha-ha.'_

As soon as everyone was out of ear shot Patrick scoffed and began to head toward where Shamus went earlier to "play croquet".

'_So much for the house tour_.'

Alice waited until Patrick had gotten a few yards away, and then began to pursue him. He quickly rounded the many corners of the garden, leaving Alice to get lost.

'_I think I saw him go into here…oh well I guess this is better than that party. Maybe I'll get so lost they won't be able to find me.'_

As she entered the small opening, Alice admired the amalgam of flowers. Not taking her eyes from a pretty, rose bush, she accidentally runs into a warm wall. Alice looked up to find herself in the warm embrace of Lowell Manchester, her sister's husband.

"So this is where you wandered off too. I started to get worried that that little whelp would abandon you. I'm glad I found you." Mr. Manchester tightened his hold on Alice.

She tried to push herself out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "Don't you have some maid you should be harassing right now? Or maybe you would like to go and actually spend time with your wife?" Alice added as much poison to her words as she could muster.

"But I _am_ doing that aren't I, at least not the wife part. My little Alice, you know, if it was to get out that a certain Governor was enjoying his time, how do you think that would effect your precious sister. I personally think it would reduce her to a state of madness, don't you? Now, are you sure that's what you want to happen?" He chuckled darkly.

"Would you be a dear, maid, and indulge me?" Mr. Manchester put his hands around Alice's face to pull her to his.

'_This is my only shot!'_

Alice swiftly kicked the Governor in the male nether regions and took off in the opposite direction.

'_Got to get away! Got to get back to the party!'_

Alice found herself in another dead end. To her dismay it was an even worse dead end, in front of her was "the beast with two backs" (A/N: Shakespeare YEAH!) (ancient way to say love making. It's so funny J ). Patrick was naked from the waist down and attached to Shamus.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! I'm sorry excuse me!" She felt her face grow hot as she commanded her legs to move.

"Wait! Alice comeback!" Patrick yelled furiously.

Alice ran for her life. She ran into about eight more dead ends before she found an exit. Sadly it was the wrong end of the garden. She knew it would be okay to stop running but her feet were no longer listening. She kept going until her legs felt heavy. Finally, Alice felt so tired she _had_ to stop and rest by a tree.

Alice then noticed a giant hole at the base of the tree. She reached her arm down into it. It seemed fairly deep.

'_I might as well take advantage of this moment. If I end it now I won't have to go through this torture anymore.'_

With this last fleeting thought Alice closed her eyes and threw herself down the hole in an attempt to commit suicide.

As the ground came rushing up at her she realized she had been falling awhile. Alice opened her eyes to find herself in a deep hole. That's when she hit a piece of floating furniture, knocking her out.

'_Whoa, my head is killing me! What happened? I must have hit my head on the tree when I jumped_…'

Alice opened her eyes to find a pair of icy blue orbs staring down at her. The man smiled as she came to. He was extremely gorgeous and had red hair sticking out cutely, under his unique hat.

"I see you've finally awoken. You did hit your head rather hard on my sofa." He chuckled to himself.

'_Am I dead? I hope I'm dead because this man is really attractive!'_

"Do you like what you see?" the man asked sarcastically.

Alice realized she had been staring.

**FairieCute: Well I hoped you liked the beginning to my story**

**Don't own Alice and Wonderland**


	2. Sorry I Thought You Were a Whore

**Fairie Cute: So I'm gonna try to stay on this story, being an AP student that will be hard. But oh well we'll find. Out. Now here's chapter 2.**

Alice pulled herself up off the cold floor. "Where am I?" She felt a stinging pain in her forehead. She reached her hand up to find a warm, sticky substance. "Damn!"

"A beautiful lady shouldn't use such ugly language. Unless…your no lady?" The strangely handsome man in the hat smiled, and grabbed Alice's waist, pulling her to him.

Alice's eyes grew wide.

'_How many times a week is this going to happen to me?_ _Well at least he isn't married to my sister and a complete scumbag…'_

Alice felt a hand find its way to her butt.

'_I stand corrected.'_

"Excuse me, but could you remove your hand from my ass!" She yelled, trying to push the man off.

"Forgive me, you gave me the impression that you were a…how do I say this…lady of the night. Especially since you broke into my home dressed like that." The man gestured towards Alice's now torn dress. The ripped hem came to just above her knees, and one of the shoulders was missing. "Personally I can't blame you with the way I look. I would brake into my house too."

"Obviously I'm no whore! When I fell my dress got ripped. And even if I had broken into this shabby place, it wouldn't have been for you." She scoffed and turned away from him.

"Oh! I see, you prefer someone with a rounder chest?" He held up his hands to simulate breasts.

"No you idiot! Your simply not my type. I prefer much more handsome men. You're nothing compared to what I'm used to." Alice glanced back quickly to see that she had succeeded in annoying him.

"Oh I see now. You must be used to those weak men who will bow to your every whim." He pulled her close, with a dark gleam in his eye. "Sadly for you, I'm not so easily tamed. I do as I please, no matter how much you beg." The hatter lifted Alice's chin, with an impish grin plastered on his perfect lips.

He leaned in to smash his lips to hers. As the man deepened the kiss, Alice felt her head swirl. Never had she felt such a rush. Without realizing it, she grabbed the man's neck and pulled him closer.

The hatter suddenly pulled away laughing. "Well that was certainly…interesting. Is this perhaps your first time in the presents of a _real_ man?" He laughed again at how forceful she had reacted.

Alice a felt heat come over her cheeks. She had no idea as to what had happened. '_Speaking of what's happening…'_

"Who are you anyway and where am I?"

"You're in my 'shabby' home, as you so lovingly put it, and I am _The_ Mad Hatter." He took a slight bow.

"Look I understand I'm in your house, but where is your house? Last thing I remember is jumping down a hole, and then I hit my head on some floating…"

'_Wait that doesn't make any since how could I have hit my head on a floating couch? I must have knocked myself out hard.'_

"Yes you did indeed hit your head on my couch. It's not as strange as you might believe. Any thing is possible here." He gestured around the small room.

A little frustrated, Alice balled her fists. "But WHERE is HERE!" She yelled.

The Mad Hatter laughed at her annoyed face. "You're in Wonderland!"

Ms. Bloomsdale looked all around for her impulsive daughter, but couldn't find that mass of blond curls anywhere.

'_Where is that girl? She better not be making a bad impression!'_

She then noticed some of her old friends beckoning her from across the yard.

'_I guess I shouldn't worry. I suppose she will be fine.'_

And with that Ms. Bloomsdale temporarily forgot about her daughter.

"Where the hell is that?" Alice questioned, annoyed.

The Mad Hatter proceeded to start a pot of tea while she rambled. Angered by the fact that she was being ignored, she tossed the pot into the sink, breaking it.

"Do you mind? I'm having some friends over later."

"I don't care about your stupid friends I need to get back up…there." Alice looked up at the hole in the ceiling that seemed to have no end.

"Yeah I can see that. Good luck." He fished another pot out of the cupboard. He was secretly enjoying her torture.

"Anyways if you're going to be attending my little get together you might want to change. Not that I have problem with what you're wearing," he grabbed her by the waist. "But my friends might get the same impression I did, and I really don't want to share." He grabbed her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb.

Alice remembered their passionate kiss and flinched away. The Hatter roared with laughter, going back to making tea.

"You must know a way out, right?"

The Hatter chuckled. "Of course."

Alice knew what she had to do to get back up the rabbit hole. She approached the Mad Hatter from behind, swallowing her pride. She knew this was probably the only way to get it out of him. Alice began her assault.

"So if I'm going to attend this party, what am I supposed to wear?"

The Hatter turned around to find Alice extremely close.

He smiled decreasing the space between them. "I suppose I could whip something up. But first I'll have to take some measurements." He grabbed Alice's waist and pulled her to him.

'_Ok I change my mind. This is too hard! I can't do this.'_

Alice laughed nervously.

"Just let me get this dress out of the way." He started to remove the garment. In order to slow things down Alice smashed her lips to the Hatter. Consumed by her boldness he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She rapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself tighter into the kiss. His hand reached around and rested on the small of her back. Then his hand drifted lower and squeezed her ass firmly. This made Alice jump a little, causing the Mad Hatter to chuckle.

Suddenly Alice pushed herself away.

"The only way to continue is if you give me they key to getting out of this pit." She crossed her arms over her chest, sensing a hungry stare.

'_Damn she's good'_, the Mad Hatter smirked.

**Fairie Cute: I like this chapter much better. I hope you enjoy it as well**


End file.
